Inspiration
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: Originally part of Muse Abuse. Ayame gets his inspiration from Kyo. Ayame/Kyo/Shigure. Yaoi. Non-con.


**Disbanded Muse Abuse. This is one of the one-shots on it. Yay. Enjoy!**

**Warning: non-con and threesome (ish)**

Ayame's larger hands easily held both of Kyo's wrists together above his head, straddling the boy and sufficiently holding him down with a rather… _evil_ look on his face. Kyo stared back at him with angering shock, still processing the sudden action of being forced back onto his bed. The stupid snake had knocked on his door and immediately and suddenly pushed his way, smiling innocently, and now his _stupid _long hair was falling around his face like a curtain, the still-there smile not reassuring in the least. Kyo bristled, remembering the snakes previous offence the last time he intruded on his room (and bed); it was no more sanctioned now than it was then.

Tossing aside his initial surprise quickly – the damn snake had the nerve to shift around, getting comfortable – Kyo bared his teeth. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled, twisting his wrists under the tight grip without making any headway. If the idiot didn't have a _really_ good reason, he was gonna get it.

"Ne, Kyonkichi…" Ayame's eyes swept over his features slowly, such close scrutiny making the poor cat tense suspiciously. "You _are_ rather beautiful, aren't you?" He drawled, a strangely subdued smile lifting the corners of his mouth as his free hand tipped his chin up at an angle.

Kyo jerked his head away with a start, giving him an incredulous look. "_What the hell!?_" He thrashed beneath him momentarily, alarmed at the strong hold Ayame wouldn't lift and becoming increasingly nervous at the strange behavior he was exhibiting. "Get the hell off!"

Ayame acted as if he hadn't heard him, continuing to study the squirming boy leisurely. Ayame, like his beloved Mine-san, loved beauty. He created it in his shop, sought after it in his own looks, and looked for it in his friends and family. Yuki had it, Hatori had it – and who would Ayame be if he didn't sometimes _used_ that certain beauty? Somehow, he had never quite thought of Kyo, the _cat_, as being beautiful; this kind of wild, untamed attractiveness had slipped past his notice. And, well, there was no time like the future to do something about it. _Exploit it._

"Oh my, Aaya, what _are_ you doing?" Came a voice from the doorway. There Shigure stood, observing the scene with apparent confusion, though his tone held more amusement than anything else.

Kyo stared through the long strands of hair to the side of his head at the dog, half expecting Ayame to snap out of it and go off happily with the other as if nothing had happened. However, the man's silence stretched a bit as Ayame glanced back down at him thoughtfully. He caught Kyo's eye, and Kyo gave him a fierce glare as the smile on Ayame's face grew, looking completely out of place with an evil undertone. "Getting inspiration." Ayame finally answered simply.

"What!?" Kyo snarled, not liking the sound of that _at all_.

"Ooh~ Do let me help." Kyo's head whipped back around to watch horrified as Shigure took a seat on his bed above Kyo's head.

Kyo's eye twitched in un-amused annoyance as the dog smiled down at him sweetly, happily transferring his grip onto Kyo's wrists as Ayame let go. For a moment, as Kyo stared at him blankly, it seemed as if Kyo had accepted his fate.

Then his brows furrowed together and be began to yell in outrage. Shigure was glad he had thought to close the door behind him. "What the fuck do the two of you think you're doing!?" He hollered, bucking up angrily, trying to gain leverage. He _hated_ being held down and humiliated. He _hated_ people being in his room. He _hated Shigure_ and _Ayame_. "Get the hell off of me you damn perverts! What the fuck do you think I am!? Some fucking _toy_!? Bastards! Get –"

Ayame's hands were _cold_. And they were against his bare skin. Under his shirt. Slowly shifting upwards. Kyo's eyes widened, astonishment cutting his yelling short and his struggling giving away to an aware stillness. "What…?"

Shigure smirked at the boy's innocence, delicately tightening his grip on Kyo's wrist in anticipation. Shigure had a feeling he wouldn't take lightly to this. Ayame's way of getting 'inspiration' was unique, if nothing else, and if it was to happen at all he would need to have a firm grip.

Ayame's fingers splayed over his stomach, sliding up slowly, exploring the warm expanse of skin beneath his school shirt. Kyo quivered, shrinking away from the unfamiliar sensation of someone touching him so personally. But there wasn't exactly anywhere _to_ go, what with the snake hovering over him and the dog holding him down. Hands moved boldly up his chest, and Kyo found himself unconsciously returning the deep stare that the snake was giving him. Speechless, Kyo remained quiet until one slender finger found a nipple and pressed down; he let out a sharp breath, immediately twisting away. "What the hell are you _doing_!?" Kyo asked, still in a certain state of disbelief as the man took his hands out from under his shirt and began unbuttoning it. What exactly was he planning to do?

"Kyo-chan…" Shigure said, shaking his head and smiling as if he were being dense. "This is how Aaya finds his _inspiration_. You don't think all those wonderful outfits come without certain basis, do you?"

Kyo snarled at him, jolting away again when Ayame's fingers trailed back over his nipple, shirt opened all the way now. His face flushed slightly, anger sparking up quickly at the suggestion of being used for something as stupid as a source of perverted dress ideas. "Stop that!" Kyo demanded, his struggling renewed. "Fucking morons – you're both insane! Now _let go_!" Kyo thrashed again, desperately trying to wrench free of the grip on his wrists as he bucked his hips up; anything to throw them off.

"Now now, Kyonkichi." Ayame said placatingly, grabbing the boys waist and holding him down. "It's not like it's going to hurt."

"Like hell if I care!" Kyo raged, squirming harder and trying to throw him off balance, but to no avail. His nerves spiked as nails lightly scraped his sides, sending hard shivers up his spine. Ayame chuckled low in his throat, leaning in closer. His hair tickled as it slid over Kyo's skin, and against the insistent protests, he lowered his head to press his lips against tanned skin, trailing light kisses over his collarbone. Ayame knew that before long, Kyo would be squirming for a whole different reason.

Kyo went rigid. "Stop! Bastard – I said _NO!_" Kyo gave one more violent yank and finally broke his wrists free of Shigure's grasp, putting his newfound freedom to immediate use. He nailed Ayame's head with a sharp jab, sitting up and scrabbling back quickly as the grip on his waist loosened momentarily from the blow. Unfortunately, Shigure hadn't moved from his position behind him and was now grabbing his arms. His shirt had slipped down his shoulders, and the dog quickly took advantage of that, using it to anchor Kyo's arms behind his back, and twisting it he managed to trap them there. Kyo threw his head back, kicking his legs out as Ayame caught his ankles. That turned out to be a mistake; Kyo missed on both accounts, propelling himself backwards into Shigure and too unbalanced to stop the snake from pulling his knees apart and settling between them. He found himself pulled back tight against Shigure's chest, the man needing only one arm to hold both of Kyo's while the other pinned him there.

Completely vulnerable.

"Ne… that _hurt_…" Ayame sulked.

"_Good_!" Kyo retorted, fidgeting, yet unable to find any points at which he could break free. Trying not to panic – Ayame's hands were holding his legs apart at his thighs, warm breath hitting his shoulder from behind – Kyo bared his teeth at the pathetic older man in front of him. "Just what the hell do you think you're gonna do to me!?" He hissed, cringing as Shigure's hand pet his bare shoulder.

Ayame looked up at him with that evil smile again, unaffected as Kyo gave him his most horrible look. "I'm going to _pleasure_ you, Kyonkichi." He said, false innocence dripping from his voice to hit Kyo's bare, shirtless skin and emphasize the touch of those hands holding him down. The advantage they had over him. Shifting of the bed in front of him. Long hair spilling onto his waist.

Kyo wasn't sure what he shouted then, panic and distrust throwing him roughly into a desperate search for freedom. He kicked his legs hard, pushing back and trying to overwhelm Shigure with his weight, twisting his hands hard trying to get them out of the knotted shirt.

And then Ayame's hand shot down and grabbed him through his pants.

Kyo shuddered to a stop.

_Ohgodohgodohgod_

"Stubborn…" Ayame murmured, leaning in to return his lips to that collar bone, kneading and rubbing him firmly as a choked cry rose in Kyo's throat. His legs jerked, toes curling and fingers clenching at the too-intimate touch.

"No!…ah…" Kyo tried, his voice sounding horribly breathy. His focus was slipping all over the place, protests catching in a gasp or particularly hard squeeze. "Dammit – stop!" He yelled through sharp pleasure, shutting his eyes tight in attempt to reconnect his brain functions with his muscles. Then the snakes mouth found his nipple, and a teasing suck made him cry out almost in surprise, the feeling sending heat flooding southward. He nearly whimpered as both were toyed with by both hand and tongue.

Shigure, who had as of then been merely holding the boy down, narrowed his eyes as Kyo's back uncurled and instead arched into him, orange hair falling back with Kyo's head and exposing his neck. The feel of being shuddered against as endearing cries filled the air was just a little too much to handle; Shigure hadn't meant to interfere, but there was only so much that he could stand. It didn't help how unfairly attractive Kyo was showing himself to be. So, encouraging him to lean back further with another pull, Shigure lowered his mouth to the boys throat, biting down gently.

Kyo bit back any more cries, yet was unable to stop the harsh trembling as Shigure joined in behind him. His mind was a blurry mess – protests mixed with pleasure and disgust mixed with curiosity. He didn't _want_ any of this – it wasn't as if he liked Shigure or Ayame like this, and hell, he'd never _thought _of them like this either, so the very fact that this was happening was completely out-of-the-blue. When Ayame had come over to the house, Kyo had been in a particularly bad mood; school never ceased to prove the fact that he didn't like being around people as much as they him. He'd gotten in a fight (the first one in a while), had gotten punished, and headed home, planning to grab some things and head over to Shishou's to vent. To his great displeasure, he'd found Ayame had dropped by to visit his Rat Prince brother. An annoyingly cheerful greeting, and Kyo had glowered at him, too fed up with life to even throw an insult at him.

And now, _this_.

It was increasingly difficult to pull away from both men at the same time, Shigure following his hunched shoulders and Ayame's mouth trailing lower to where he couldn't wriggle as much. The dogs hand took place of teasing his chest, pinching and rubbing as the snake trailed his tongue over his stomach.

"Stop it!" Kyo shouted again. This was _not_ good. He was beyond hard by now. Oh fuck…

"It feels good, though, doesn't it?" Shigure's husky voice said before his ear was nuzzled and licked.

"..Like –ah… _hell_." He moaned again, the soft spot just under his ear turning out to be a pleasure point. It was enough to distract his attention from Ayame, who finally lifted his head and stared at the scene playing out. Kyo had apparently given up pulling away from Shigure – his head had fallen back, barring his skin as the older man took advantage of it and assaulted that sweet spot. He was panting, hair askew and face flushed beautifully, eyes shut against the sensations. His upper-half was littered with red marks, still shaking and undeniably aroused, if the firmness under the front of his pants was any indication.

Shigure glanced up him then as he found a new spot to attack, catching Aaya's observation. Knowing what he was looking for, Shigure smirked, simultaneously biting down on Kyo's neck and pinching a pert nipple.

Kyo cried out in pain mixed with excitement, hating himself. "Bastard!" He snarled, fruitlessly pulling away. He opened his eyes as something pulled at his pants, looking down to realize that Ayame's fingers were pulling deftly at his button and zipper. Before he could do anything to stop him, Kyo found himself enveloped by a wet heat, and he reflexively curled forward, jerking uncontrollably as Ayame's mouth took him in deeply.

"N-no!" He choked out, his muscles tensing and shuddering. His hands came free without his notice, and his fingers pulled at long hair, trying to push away. "Stop!" He cried as a hard suck stilled his arms muscles, pushing away only to be trapped there by Shigure's chest. Two hands, larger than his only by a little but with definitely more control, covered Kyo's hands where they were still holding that long hair. Slowly, Kyo's hands were pulled towards himself, then pushed back out again, guiding Ayames mouth up and down his cock.

Kyo didn't have enough control to oppose such a lewd gesture, his veins running hot with pleasure as he got almost painfully aroused. When those hands left his to return to the task of teasing his nipples, hot breath hit his ear.

"Do you want to come?"

Kyo didn't say anything, whimpering pathetically, his tone needy and pleading. A hot coil was slowly building up in his lower stomach, every drop of Aaya's head or stroke of Shigure's fingers making it tighten further and further. He clung to the white hair and one of the dog's wrists, shivering and back arching so deeply that his head nestled into the crook of Shigure's neck as he reached breaking point – riding out on waves of euphoria as he came with a hoarse shout into Ayame's mouth.

After a few seconds, Kyo slumped back, spent, into Shigure's arms. He flinched half-heartedly at the gentle stroke to his stomach, the feeling of being brought off by someone else (and something other than his hand) more intense than he had thought. He was still disgusted, but that was ebbing off into relief and exhaustion; it appeared that it was over.

Ayame pulled away first, staring at him intently as Shigure said in a too-casual-to-ever-be-forgiven voice, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" With a start, Kyo realized with mortification that he was still lying back against that damned dog. Promptly, Kyo lifted his leg, kicking Ayame square in the face with a harsh blow, next yanking Shigure around to toss him to the ground and off his bed. Infuriation only continuing to grow as both men complained at him, Kyo reached for his bedside desk and began throwing whatever he could grab first.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU GODAMNED BASTARDS!!!" He roared.

"Thanks again, Kyonkichi!" Ayame called before rushing down the hall to avoid his clock.

Kyo got up and slammed the door behind him, sliding down it once it was closed with a few angry pounds to it. He was going to kill them both. He would _never_ be able to look at them again, either of them. Never be in the same room. Never get near them.

Kyo rubbed his still-hot face angrily, swearing quietly as he realized his pants were still undone.

**- Five Days Later – **

Kyo had done a good job avoiding Shigure around the house thus far. The others were getting pretty suspicious, but he could care less as long as he didn't have to be near the dog. Kyo had gotten a little more relaxed, and decided that, since Shigure would likely be spending the day in his study because of his editor's constant harassment, he would hang out in the living room with the others. Haru and Momiji had decided to come over, and had helped in chiding Shigure into doing his work, so he was in an okay mood with them.

Unfortunately, that was the day that Ayame decided to come over after a nice, long, nobody-hearing-from-him absence. Kyo had almost escaped to the kitchen when he was stopped by Shigure throwing a friendly arm around him. He would have punched the asshole – being that close was _not_ okay – had Ayame not suddenly distracted him (and everyone else in the room) with a dramatic _swish_, unveiling a dress in his arms that Ayame presented and began to describe it.

"Stubborn in it's specific style, hot tempered in his obvious flare for the wild side, yet sensitive in it's thin fabrics with bound desire in it's ribbons and ties! And" Ayame said, finding Kyo in the room and smiling. "Of course, red! I present to you my latest piece!"

Nobody figured why Kyo suddenly threw Shigure off of him, practically sprinting out the door with his face flaming as the fallen man and Ayame laughed heartily.

**Review? Please? No? Bah. Possible second chapter.**


End file.
